princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Across My Line
Across My Line is a single by Echizen Ryoma (Junko Minagawa). It was the last opening theme to the Nationals OVA (finals). *Bold is Romaji, Italics is English Tracklist #ACROSS MY LINE #ACROSS MY LINE (Original Karaoke) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= Step by Step Shining heart I can fly high far away 舞い上がるボールの 行方は分からない 未来なんて自由なのさ 果てしなく 続く 明日へ Burning my life 限られたコートの上 ちらばる汗はダイヤ 一瞬の季節に　咲いてる徒花 誰にもゆずれない 宝 一人では　ここまではきっと来られなかった きっとあきらめていたよ いつでも一緒に　痛みを覚えた仲間 Swing by Swing　Sparking heart I can ride on final wave 遠ざかるゴールの　先まで行けそうさ 向かい風も余裕だから 極めたい 確かなことLighting my fire 飾られたルールなんて　教科書みたいなもの お決まりの問題しか　対応できない 自分で切り開かなくちゃ ただそこにいるだけじゃ　ずっと変わらないけど ちょっと分かりはじめたよ 勝負って何なのか　仲間ってどういうことか Step by Step　Shining heart I can fly high far away 舞い上がるボールの　行方は分からない 未来なんて自由なのさ 果てしなく続く明日へ Burning my life Skip by Skip, Smashing Bump I can run on flaming way 踏み越えるラインの向こうにあるもの 確かめたいこの瞳で 旅はまだ終わりじゃない I across my line |-| Romaji= Step by Step Shining heart I can fly high far away Maiagaru BOORU no yukue wa wakaranai Mirai nante jiyuu na no sa Hateshinaku tsuzuku asu e Burning my life Kagirareta KOOTO no ue chirabaru ase wa DAIYA Isshun no kisetsu ni saiteru adabana Dare ni mo yuzurenai takara Hitori de wa koko made wa kitto korarenakatta Kitto akirameteita yo Itsudemo issho ni itami wo oboeta nakama Swing by Swing　Sparking heart I can ride on final wave Toozakaru GOORU no saki made ikesou sa Mukai kaze mo yoyuu dakara Kiwametai tashika na koto Lighting my fire Kazarareta RUURU nante kyoukasho mitai na mono Okimari no mondai shika taiou dekinai Jibun de kirihirakanakucha Tada soko ni iru dake jya zutto kawaranai kedo Chotto wakari hajimeta yo Shoubu tte nan nanoka nakama tte douiu koto ka Step by Step　Shining heart I can fly high far away Maiagaru BOORU no yukue wa wakaranai Mirai nante jiyuu na no sa Hateshinaku tsuzuku asu e Burning my life Skip by Skip, Smashing Bump I can run on flaming way Fumikoeru RAIN no mukou ni aru mono Tashikametai kono hitomi de Tabi wa mada owarijyanai I across my line |-| English= Step by Step Shining heart I can fly high far away I don’t know where the soaring ball is Even in the future, it is free Even in the future, it is free On the restricted court, the scattered sweat is diamond In an instant season, the non-fruit-bearing-flower blooms A treasure that can’t be handed to anyone If I’m by myself, I definitely can’t reach here I will definitely had given up Always together, the comrades who experienced the pain Swing by Swing　Sparking heart I can ride on final wave Reaching for the far-away goal in the future Because the facing wind is also composed I want to go to the end, to be certain of something Lighting my fire The decorating rule is something like the textbook I can’t deal with it, the rule’s problem I can’t open it by myself Just staying here will never change anything I understand that a little now What is a match about, what is a comrade for Step by Step　Shining heart I can fly high far away I don’t know where the soaring ball is Even in the future, it is free Continuing to the endless tomorrow Burning my life Skip by Skip, Smashing Bump I can run on flaming way The thing beyond this across line I want to confirm it with these eyes The journey has not over yet I across my line Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs